frostwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Frostwood is an independent megacity made up of 19 different towns/cities (called "burrows") each burrow is independently run with their own local governments. Map mishap In 1867 the Johnson administration purchased the Russian holding of Alaska. A mistake in the map used to outline the purchased territory accidentally added a small section off the tip of the Kamchatka peninsula in Eastern Siberia. Before the error could be corrected, the United States purchased the land along with Alaska for 7.3 million dollars. Russia attempted to buy back the land. When the US refused Tsar Alexander the II personally condemned America's actions. Associating that to a thief. In a bid to stop a potential conflict, America proposed joint ownership of the land would be taken underway, and any settlements would be the property of neither nation wholly. Russia agreed, as at that time the area was completly vacant, and the discovery of oil would not happen for another 90 years. Founding In 1872 Russian and American colonists settled on the eastern shore of Kamchatka and formed the settlement of Sycemore along with smaller settlements of Vermont, Crescent, and Faire in a show of cooperation. America declares war on Russia In 1918 following the First World War President Woodrow Wilson sent 40.000 men as part of the North Russia Intervention to aid the White Army in their conflict against the Bolsheviks. Frostwood became an important staging area for US troops in Siberia. Fort Broad was quickly constructed as a sea fort against potential Bolshevik sea attacks and an airstrip was built to allow ariel supplies (airstrip later became Kosygin Airport). In 1920 American forces evacuated Frostwood following a siege of the city by Bolshevik forces. The Frostwood marked the end of US involvement in the Russian Civil War. Frostwood in the USSR Frostwood was accepted as an independent region of the USSR in 1922. Transport The USSR invested heavily in Frostwood industry by building railroads and central highways to connect the small region with the rest of the Eastern Bloc. The USSR also created a mass transportation system called the "Worker's Train" which still operates today. Military Frostwood's ain purpose, however, was the protection of Siberia against foreign invaders. Fort Frunze (later called Fort Garnet) was built along the Vlazhnyy River, Fort Broad was rebuilt and used as an outpost. Massive "Tank proof" border walls were erected and checkpoints where placed. Many of these remain, frozen in the snow. Culture Russian films, music, and other media where imported along with propaganda. The Frostwood Soviet Film Authority was formed in 1934 to screen all media for dissenting thoughts before public consumption. Soviet Japanese War Frostwood became an unfortunate victim during the Soviet Japanese War (1932-1939). In 1934 Japanese battleships blockaded the Port cities of Sycemore, Sosur, Vermont, and Faire causing food to be sent via rail, which was was only given to military and the elite, causing mass starvation. After a year of blockade, the Japanese navy decided to attack the already crippled city through the Vermont ports. Frostwood fell after 6 months of grueling fighting and remained in Japanese control till 1939. World War II Frostwood was spared the destruction of the 2nd World War but became a supply hub for a planned Soviet invasion of Japan. Discovery of oil In the mid 1950's oil was discovered under Vermont causing an increase of interest in the region, which had been waning during WWII. The Soviet government quickly stepped in and took control of the Oil supply and expanded the region with more townships and facilities. Fall of the USSR As the decades went on Frostwood, along with other Eastern Bloc nations witnessed the economic strain from the Soviet government. Frostwood was especially vulnerable due to its location and living requirements. Poverty was rampant and basic supplies became scarce as oil ran dry and the Government lost interest. Mass protests were conducted in the late 1980s and in 1990 Frostwood voted to succeed from the Soviet Union with the help of NATO. A year later the Soviet Union would collapse. Frostwood Republic The Frostwood Republic was set up in 1992 as a Democratic Republic based heavily on the constitution of the United States. Frostwood emphasizes economic freedom and maintains a valuable trade sport for the upper pacific area. Because of this, the region has exploded in population and an entirely new City of Lafayette was founded. Now the Region is seen as the Frozen jewel under the Republic. Crime Since the fall of the Soviet Union, many gangs and crime syndicates have sprung up in Frostwood (particularly in the Mainland area) causing the Homicide rate to skyrocket and as of now (2019), Police are unable to stop it.